The ability to non-invasively map specific molecular, cellular and pathophysiologic information in genetically[unreadable] engineered mouse models and in xenotransplants will be critical to the success of the program project grant[unreadable] (PPG). Specifically, imaging in live animals will be essential in validating targets derived from screens, in[unreadable] detecting early abnormalities during PDAC initiation and progression and in assessing therapeutic efficacy of[unreadable] targeted agents. The core serves two specific purposes: a) as a high-tech core to perform and assist with[unreadable] imaging experiments and b) as an innovative research core to develop novel imaging agents and protocols[unreadable] for high priority targets derived from different projects.